No Escape
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Tony been kidnapped, but his captors have a surprise for him. Very short and a little stupid but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.


**Title:** No Escape

**Summary:** Tony is being held. Can his teammates save him and a mystery hostage that Tony knows?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, property of their creator.

**A/n: NO FLAMES! **R&R please. VGxx

Anthony DiNozzo looked around wildly. He didn't want to be here. He was tied up in a chair, gagged and being watched by 13 armed men in a warehouse without being able to contact anyone, his cell phone had been taken and thrown into the bay. They were NCIS standard issue phones! He'd told them that before they gagged him and tied him up. The leader, Tony assumed, was crouching in front of him, watching him closely.

"I have something for you Anthony Dinozzo. I thought I might give you a present." He said he clicked his fingers as he stood up and the form of a skinny, brunette was thrown onto the floor in front of Tony, she grunted as she landed. Tony stared down at her in disbelief. Two large, scared, yet warm brown eyes stared up at him, his blue eyes stared right back. Tony hadn't seen his baby sister for 6 months and had assumed that she to be dead, that wasn't what their parents wanted to hear.

"Tony…" She said, not moving, he shook his head back unable to speak due to the gag, his eyes said her name loudly and clearly to her._ Alison._ She nodded slowly. She turned around so she was holding herself up on her hands and facing her attackers.

"I thought you'd like to see her again Anthony. I know how close you both were." The leader of the group snarled. Tony could just hear the low rumble of cars. Tony looked down at Alison who stared up at him, her large brown eyes reminded him of a lost puppy who had been kicked too many times.

"Well it sounds like Anthony and Alison have visitors lads. Let's give them a welcome gift shall we?" Alison was hauled to her feet by one of them men who grabbed hold of her hair; she screamed as her hair was almost ripped out of her head. Tony watched on helpless. Alison's screamed ripped at his heart.

--------------------------------

Ali was tossed to the ground again. She groaned but remained motionless. She heard a car squeal to a halt and a few rounds let off. The door scraped closed behind her and she felt a hand rest of her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She groaned as she was rolled over.

"Boss! She's alive!" A male's voice, she didn't know, said. She slowly opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm Timothy McGee. It's all right, you're ok now." He told her, she smiled.

"McGee, get her up and out of the way." Another voice said; she knew who that would be. The Boss. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

"On it Boss." She was helped away from the door. She saw a female agent who gave her a smile as she passed. She was taken to a van that looked as though it might belong to the ME of NCIS. She was right.

"I'm Doctor Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky." He introduced himself. She smiled softly.

"I've heard about you from Tony." She said softly. "I lived with him after our older sister was killed, my father became abusive to both me and my mother. I moved out to live with Tony, my mother stayed behind trying to keep my father sane."

"Oh. Well, let's hope Tony's ok." Ducky said; they briefly heard shots ring out, and Zeva's voice call out to McGee. He took off. Ali made to get up but Ducky kept her sitting. He kept his hands on her shoulder.

"It's all right. Tony will be brought here first." Sure enough McGee helped Tony to the truck. He sat down painfully beside Ali. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't thank me. I didn't save you. They did." He croaked.

"You're my brother Tony. You have saved me." She whispered. He smiled and hugged her. He knew she felt like she had been saved everyday that he came home safely. Ducky, McGee, Zeva and even Gibbs watched perplexed.

"I guess I did. Mom and Dad will be pleased that their baby is still alive trust me." He said softly, running a hand through her long brown hair that matched his.

-------------------

**Three Weeks Later**

"DiNozzo, I want you to look after our new female Agent." Gibbs said, Tony looked up surprised. The brunette that greeted him made his jaw drop.

"Ali? What­–? When–?" He couldn't even finish his sentences.

"Yes. I'm an Agent. Since yesterday." She said, answering the partial questions he had given her, she knew what he meant.

"Yeah but…you…" He stood shocked. Zeva and McGee too were a little surprised.

"Don't look the same? I know my new attire does nothing for the jeans and blood-stained and dirty t-shirt from my rescue huh?" She smiled. Tony forgot all resolve of seeing his sister here in the Bullpen of NCIS and grabbed her spinning her around hugging her tightly.

"Careful Tony. My ribs are still healing." She gasped as he let her go. Zeva and McGee greeted her much the same fashion. Alison soon settled into the routine of NCIS and loved every minute of it. However for Tony it meant he would have no escape from his family.


End file.
